


Visits 2

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Names Are Never Said, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She visits him during a snowstorm.





	Visits 2

He hears the knock at the door and goes to open it. It's her, and she is shivering. He quickly pulls her inside and closes the door. The snowstorm outside was very cold.

He asks what she was thinking walking in the snowstorm, and she says that she was in town, and her car broke down not far off from his place and she decided to walk here. She is also aware of the dangers of it. He doesn't bother asking why she was in his home state. He wraps a blanket around her, but it doesn't help.

She is still shivering even with the blanket wrapped around her. He offers to fix her a hot bath and she accepts. He allows her to smoke while he got her bath ready, and he lets her use a saucer as an ashtray. Something he wouldn't do for any other guest.

The bath is now ready and he leads her to the bathroom. She thanks him for making the bath and kisses him on the cheek. She gets into the warm bath and enjoys the feeling.

She comes back downstairs after the water started to turn cold. He let her wear one of his wife's bathrobes. His wife. She had to stay in the hotel room into the snowstorm stops and the roads were cleared. The woman in his wife's bathrobe had called her husband and said she was in an hotel room.

Thankfully neither his wife or her husband knew about their relationship.

They ate dinner that night starring into each other's eyes. They both loved each other, but it has to be kept a secret. God knows what would happen if the public found out about it.

After dinner they head to the guest room. They are both kind of enough to not do it in his bed. The bed where he slept with his wife. They walk to the guest room with his hand on her bottom, and her arm wrapped around his body.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
